My Desire to Love You
by Flagrance
Summary: This story takes place after chapter 277 when Himeko decides to confess to Bossun, but he replies that he is going to the same university as her. What will happen to Himeko next? What will she do when she believes that she drank a Desire Potion made by Chuu-san? (BossunXHimeko)
1. The Desire Potion

_Shaa shaaa_ (sound of water running through the faucet)

Himeko looked at herself in the mirror.

Her face was furiously red, blushing as if she would explode like a volcano.

She splashed her face with some water to cool it from all the blushing, thinking about a certain someone from her club.

Himeko sighed and walked into her club room.

It was a normal day in the Sket-Dan room.

Bossun was lying down on his tatami-mat reading comics as usual.

Switch was watching _Nervous_ for the 124th time this month on his computer.

Himeko took a peek at Bossun, blushed, and quickly took her seat on her chair. She tried to study, but Bossun's existence in the room bothered her.

Noticing this, Switch, with his computerized voice synthesizer said, "Anyone want some tea? Yabasawa-san gave us a new flavored tea as a thank-you gift from doing her request last time, remember?"

Bossun spoke lazily, "Yeah, make me some tea, Switch, would you?"

Himeko, staring at Bossun with red cheeks, also said, "Y-yeah…me too…"

Switch poured some hot water into the two cups and served their tea.

Himeko watched Bossun as he gulped his tea down carefully.

"Man, this is some good stuff we have here."

Himeko, still blushing, sipped her tea awkwardly.

As Himeko drank her tea, Switch watched her with a hidden smile in his heart.

Suddenly, Tsubaki opened the Sket-Dan door with a huge _thud_ and broke the silence and the awkwardness inside Himeko.

Both Himeko and Switch all at once ran to Tsubaki. Himeko smiled and spoiled him as if he was a small little kid.

"Hyu-hyu, hey little brother, what are you doing here? You want some candy?"

Tsubaki refused and blushed at the same time, as he wasn't still used to their spoiling. He sat down on the sofa opposite to where his twin brother was sitting.

"I didn't really want to ask the Sket-Dan for this, but it can't be helped. The Student Council is really busy right now preparing for Kiri's next position as a Student Council President."

Bossun sat up and tossed his comic book away and listened to him.

Tsubaki continued, "Therefore, I need you to write a congratulation banner for the new first years who will attend Kaimei High School in a few months. I can't do the job because I am getting ready to step down as the current President and I also need to help the other Student Council members to organize some files."

Tsubaki left the room and the room was once silent again.

Bossun finally spoke, "Okay, guys let's go and get the banner first."

Himeko smiled and followed Bossun to get the banner. She wasn't that nervous anymore because it was her job; her job to help people in need and she also wanted to focus on her duty.

Bossun left the room first. Just when Himeko was about to leave, Switch stopped her and said in his computerized voice synthesizer, "Himeko, wait. I need to tell you something really important. That new flavored tea that I made for you and Bossun is not just a normal tea."

Himeko startled with wide eyes, felt as if something bad was going to happen. She knew this feeling before and carefully asked, "Wha-what is it? What did you do to me and Bossun?!"

Switch spoke while holding the tea box, "It is not Bossun I am going to talk about. It is about you. The tea that I poured into your cup, was not a normal tea, but a…"

Just when Switch was going to reveal what Himeko had drank, Chuu-san came in with a surprised look and yelled, "YOU DRANK THAT?!"

Himeko freaked out and shouted to both Switch and Chuu-san, "WHAT DID I DRINK? WHAT DID I DRINK? IS IT GOING TO MAKE ME HYPNOTISED? IS IT GOING TO MAKE MY FACIAL EXPRESSIONS MESSED UP? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?"

"Calm down, Himeko. This is just a potion that Chuu-san had left in the room that would make the consumer forget all their doubts, anxieties, concerns, and ultimately make them keep up with their desires. In other words" stopped Switch staring at Himeko.

"You will do something that you wish you'd want to do, but never have the courage up to do it. It will boost your courage and shake away all your worries. It's nothing" said Switch with a _lol_ in the end.

"LOL MY ASS! YOU GLASSES OTAKU!" Himeko yelled, not being able to control herself, and turned to Chuu-san, "DO YOU HAVE ANY MEDICATION OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO TREAT ME?"

Chuu-san spoke lazily, "I don't have any for the moment, but I can make some right now."

Chuu-san was about to leave the room, when he paused and said, "This is so bothersome, can I do it later?"

Himeko gave Chuu-san a cold deathly stare and shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE, MAKE SOME STUFF TO TURN ME NORMAL, AND BRING IT HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!"

Chuu-san with a bit scared look, backed off and said okay. He went to his usual teacher-laboratory to make some right away.

In the Sket-Dan club room, Himeko thought,

_What should I do? I kind of feel like confessing to Bossun…It must be because of the potion…I've got to stay away from Bossun!_

With that decision in mind, Himeko walked out of the club room.

Switch watched her leave. After a few minutes of making sure she won't come back, he opened his locker and took out another tea box that looked slightly different.

Then, Switch went to Chuu-san, who was busy looking for ingredients to make the reverse-potion.

Switch told him, "Chuu-san, you don't have to make the medication for Himeko. The truth is that Himeko didn't drink the tea that you made. When I first got in the room this morning, I saw the small _Desire Potion _label at the back of the tea box that you wrote. I hid it in my locker, so that nothing bad would happen. Then, I decided to plan Himeko's confession to Bossun."

Switch paused and continued, "Yesterday, Himeko was going to confess to Bossun after she made up her mind to tell him her true feelings, however Bossun told her that he is going to attend the same university as her. This made Himeko reconsider her confession to Bossun. With Himeko's shy personality towards love and Bossun's late-bloom-realizing-his-feelings about love, she will never confess before our graduation in Kaimei. So I thought of making Himeko confess to him by lying to her about drinking a normal tea, when she thinks she drank your _Desire Potion_."

Switch talked as he handed Chuu-san's _Desire Potion_ back to the original owner.

"I wonder what Himeko is going to do next…lol" said Switch wishing something interesting would happen any time soon.


	2. Himeko's Confession of Love

As Himeko got out of the Sket-Dan club room, she was thinking only of Bossun when she tried not to.

_What should I do? Am I going to confess? I need to ignore Bossun, until Chuu-san finishes making the medication. Ignore Bossun Ignore Bossun Ignore Bossun Ignore Bossu—_

When Himeko was repeating her thoughts in her mind, Bossun came walking from the other side of the hallway.

"Oi, I thought we were doing this request together. Man, my back hurts from squatting down too long. I had to do this by myself…"

While Bossun was complaining, Himeko looked down, to cover her red face.

"Himeko, hey, Himeko? Are you listening?"

Bossun shook her. Himeko was silent and she tried to ignore him.

"Sh-shut up…" murmured Himeko, not looking Bossun in the eyes.

Himeko couldn't take her embarrassment anymore and ran away from her situation, away from Bossun.

_Ding Dong Dang Dong_

The school bell rung for the next class. Himeko quickly took her seat as she ran away from the person whom she wanted to avoid.

But running away didn't change anything. Bossun was in her class and he was seating next to her.

As Bossun sat on his seat, he whispered "Oi, Himeko, why are you ignoring me?"

Himeko tried to concentrate and paid attention to Yamanobe-sensei talking, but she couldn't. During the whole class, Bossun whispered to her. This affected their friends and classmates.

"Bossun, stop whispering, pay attention to class" whispered Captain who was seating next to Himeko.

"Yabas! It's really noisy in here…" spoke Yabasawa-san.

"Silent night" said Dante with his usual visual-kei pose.

"SHUT UP!" whispered Tsubaki as he couldn't take their 'conversation' anymore.

The class all whispered, but Yamanobe-sensei didn't seem to care. Instead, he talked about Master Won and how he taught him about Genesis, Hyperion, and Falken.

* * *

The class ended, the period felt short to the people who weren't listening.

"I can't believe it, I didn't take any notes from Yamanobe-sensei all because of you, fool!" Tsubaki pointed at Bossun blaming him at the same time.

"What did you say? It's not my fault, it's because Himeko…" As Bossun turned to look at Himeko, Himeko blushed and ran away from him again.

Bossun was left frustrated and confused.

* * *

The day was short, and school ended.

Himeko took her bag from the club room and opened the door. When she opened it, Bossun stood in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Himeko.

"BAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Bossun freaked out by Himeko's scream and her sudden appearance in front of him.

_Why am I always bumping into him when I tried to ignore him for a whole day? _thought Himeko.

As she tried to leave the room, Bossun stopped her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop. Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? No, I mean what's wrong with you?" questioned Bossun with a serious look.

Himeko's heart pounded. Her heart felt as if it'd explode. Bossun's voice echoed in her head like a heavy bell. His hands were on her shoulders. She wondered if the potion was really working, but ignored the question after a few seconds. Thousands of thoughts were running in Himeko's head. She felt as if she'd collapse from thinking too much, but she didn't. Himeko was hallucinating Bossun as if he was looking at her with passionate eyes. His messy hair, his hat, his goggles, his clothes, everything looked bright and shiny. Himeko closed her eyes.

Bossun continued to shake and question her.

"Himeko? Oi, Himeko? Why are you closing your eyes?" repeated Bossun who was wondering what was wrong with his friend.

Himeko opened her eyes slowly, thought, _Here goes nothing_, and said, "I…I…l-love…you…Bossun…"

A sudden gush of wind blew from the window, cherry blossom petals from the tree flew towards the club room.

Himeko's sudden confession had made Bossun flush. His face, cheeks, and ears reddened similar to the color of his Popman hat. Bossun's hands were still on Himeko's shoulders, he fidgeted and didn't know what to do. He remembered the time when Saaya confessed to him, just like Himeko did, but something felt different. Just when Bossun opened his mouth to say something, Himeko covered her blushing face and ran away as fast as she could.

Bossun again, was left alone. He continued to blush and squatted down, his arms covering his face from embarrassment.

_Did that Himeko really co-confess to me? Not Katou, not Shinzou, not Tsubaki, but me?! _Bossun thought of all the names of male students in Kaimei, that could possibly end up with Himeko some way or the other.

Switch came in the Sket-Dan room. He shook Bossun from his thoughts. Bossun didn't realize he had come in, so he yelled in surprise, "S-S-S-S-SWITCH? WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! W-WHEN DID YOU COME IN? "

Switch typed in his computer and said, "I go here. I am a part of Sket-Dan and I came in a minute ago…" He paused and continued, "After Himeko left running towards home."

"O-oh, oh yeah…" spoke Bossun who was already lost in his thoughts.

Behind Bossun, Switch gave a _YES!_ pose with his fist and gave a face which expressed that everything was working just the way he had planned it successfully.


	3. A Sudden School Trip!

That night, on the day Himeko confessed to Bossun, she tossed herself on her bed still on her Kaimei uniform. Himeko was tired, she thought about her confession. She repeated what she had said in the Sket-Dan club room: _I love you, Bossun_. The thought of it made Himeko blush again and she hugged her pillow as tightly as she could.

_It must be… because of the potion…right?_ questioned Himeko.

She hugged her pillow tightly as she thought about Bossun.

_Bossun…now that I confessed, what is he going to think of me?_ worried Himeko nervously.

* * *

In the Fugisaki household, Bossun was thinking about Himeko and her confession. He couldn't believe the words he had heard because he never thought about Himeko that way, not as a girl, but as a friend. Bossun just didn't know what to do tomorrow, when he'll see Himeko again. At school, in the same class, and even in the same club room, how was he going to face her? Bossun looked out his window, where the moon light shone directly towards his face. The night was beautiful. The sky was clear and the stars gleamed brightly.

He stared at the glimmering moon.

_Himeko… _thought Bossun as he blushed thinking about her under the moonlight.

* * *

The next morning, Himeko was late all because she was thinking of someone whom she had confessed to. She didn't sleep a wink last night and was deadly tired from worrying and thinking too much. As she ran as fast as she could to the school gate, Himeko and Bossun met eyes and saw each other.

Bossun quickly put on his embarrassing expression. He couldn't look at Himeko's eyes, so he looked at the sky and stuttered, "H-h-h-h-hey, m-morning, H-himeko…what a nice weather today…"

"Y-yeah…nice weather" murmured Himeko, wondering why she had met him the first thing in the morning, when she planned to avoid the awkwardness between them.

Both Bossun and Himeko looked at each other's eyes and then quickly looked away from each other. Both of their hearts were thumping really fast. Then, without knowing, the school bell rang for the first class.

Chuu-san wasn't in class yet, when Bossun and Himeko entered on time. When they came in together, their friends and classmates all gathered and surrounded them.

"Himeko-chan, how come you've never told me about your confession?" shouted Captain who couldn't keep her excitement anymore.

When Bossun and Himeko heard what Captain had asked them, both of them jumped from the floor, 10 centimeters high. "Wha-what confession?" asked Himeko nervously. Next to Himeko, Bossun sweated in buckets.

"Yabas, of course to Bossun, who else?" squealed Yabasawa-san.

"Hahaha, I am happy for you, Bossun-dono, Himeko-dono" laughed Shinzou who congratulated both of his friends.

While the group was talking, Chuuma-sensei came in, "Oi, oi, sit down. We are going to…"

Both Bossun and Himeko yelled at the same time, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"Why, everyone knows about this, Onizuka-san" smiled Mimorin.

"DOS!" said Daisy.

"Should I help you with your further stage in love with my special incantation?" creeped Yuuki-san with her eerie voice.

"SHUDDUP! ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN!" yelled Chuuma-sensei, who couldn't take the noise anymore.

"As I have mentioned earlier, we are going on our last school trip before your graduation. We are going to one of the following places. Kyoto, Nagoya, or Okinawa, you guys vote on which one to go" explained Chuuma-sensei lazily.

"Hmmm… Kyoto sounds nice. There are a lot of good sight-seeing places…" wondered Himeko.

"I heard that the snacks they sell in Okinawa, tastes very sweet and delicious!" drooled Captain clapping her hands at the same time, dreaming of Okinawa food.

"Hey, Usui-chi, one of the anime shops in Nagoya is selling the first Reality Maji ultimate form figurines! We must go there…" grinned Otakura.

"I'd prefer Nervous figurines" replied Switch with his shining glasses, typing on his computer.

"STK! Shinde Tobichitte Kiero (Die, get blown in pieces, and disappear)" criticized Daisy.

"Why would you say that?" shouted Tsubaki.

"Oh! I have a mansion at all of the three places! We can stay there if you'd like" smiled Mimorin innocently.

"No, Unyuu. We are going to the school trip to strengthen our bonds" rejected Tsubaki.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST DECIDE ON ONE QUICKLY!" yelled Chuuma-sensei impatiently.

* * *

In the end, no one was able to agree on one place, so it was decided by Chuuma-sensei to go to Kyoto for their last school trip. The school trip was to be scheduled on the day after tomorrow. Everyone was excited, except for Bossun and Himeko who still had some difficulties talking to each other.

"Now, for the school trip's Battle Q, I, Enigman will prepare and ask you questions that are difficult and useless! That's what it's all about!" shouted Eni after cosplaying into Enigman.

"Unforgettable memory" said Dante with his forefinger pointing at his head.

"Ahh…it will be a very wonderful piece of memory indeed. School trips in shoujo mangas are the beginning of every girl's love. The heart's cherry blossom! Ehe!" winked Roman with sparkles in her eyes.

Himeko secretly smiled at the class, as their friends and classmates were expressing their excitement for their school trip in Kyoto. Without Himeko noticing, Bossun looked at her with a serious look of determination.

* * *

On the day of the school trip, everyone from class 3-C gathered in front of the school bus that was heading towards Kyoto. They all seated themselves in the bus, except for Bossun and Himeko. All seats were full, but the two back seats were empty. Switch had arranged the seats for them, before they had arrived.

"Kh-S-Switch, change seats with me!" spoke Bossun with a bit of a red face.

Switch was sitting next to Tsubaki, who was opening a bag of Kuki Wakame (a seaweed snack). "Rejected. I want to sit here and talk to Tsubaki-kun about anime and manga" lied Switch, trying to make up excuses to make sure Bossun sits with Himeko during the whole bus trip to Kyoto.

"TSUBAKI IS NOT INTERESTED!" yelled Bossun, who was desperate to change seats with anyone in order for himself to not sit with Himeko, who had confessed to him few days ago. The atmosphere between them hasn't changed, and they didn't really talk to each other for nearly two days. It felt long and Bossun wanted to do something about it, however he was too nervous to take the first action.

"Ya-Yabasawa-san, change seats with me!" shouted Himeko. "You can sit with Bossun, and I can sit with Captain and talk about…uh…"

"…and I found a bakery that sells these tasty baumkuchen with …" said Yumi, talking to Ito Kumi, who was sitting next to her.

"…baumkuchen (a kind of layered cake)! I wanted to talk to Captain about baumkuchen!" Himeko completed her sentence in relief. She was sweating herself and was also trying to make excuses in order for herself to not sit next to the one whom she had confessed to.

"You are not making any sense!" shouted Bossun, suddenly throwing his usual tsukkomi out of nowhere.

Both Himeko and Bossun were surprised. Silence fell between them, and they both blushed at the same time.

"Um…Himeko-chan? I'll just change seats with you, so you can sit with Yabasawa-san" interrupted Captain. "So that you can save yourself from all the awkwardness and embarrassment between Bossun on the bus ride, right?" Captain whispered to Himeko, as she gave her a wink.

"Uh…ah….t-thanks, Captain" flushed Himeko. She sat down right by the window, next to Yabasawa-san.

Bossun also sat by the window next to Captain, directly opposite of where Himeko was sitting. They both looked out the window, facing their red faces to the scenery outside.

_This is going to be one hell of a school trip… _thought Bossun and Himeko.


	4. Hidden Hearts, Latent Feelings

Minna-san, this is Flagrance, author of "My Desire to Love You"!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you write reviews for me, after you have finished this chapter!

Your reviews boosts my energy and makes me happy the whole day!

Anyways, thank you again and here comes chapter 4 :)

...

...

...

...

* * *

It was already the beginning of fall. The autumn maple tree leaves were colored red, orange, and yellow. The sceneries in Kyoto were both majestic and breath taking. It looked as if Nature had given its beauty to the land, to the people, and to the environment. Class 3-C of Kaimei has arrived at Kiyomizu Temple, an independent Buddihist temple in eastern Kyoto. Onee-san also had come with Suzu, to enjoy the fall in Kyoto. She also helped her husband, Chuuma-sensei to help 'control' the class.

"Okay guys, let's separate. In my team, you are going to tour the temple and then the whole city of Kyoto. You will give me two minutes to get out of this temple. Get lost, okay?" smiled Onee-san.

"You mean, let's form in groups. In your group, you are going to tour the temple and then the town. We will give you two hours to get back to this temple. Don't get lost…kah..." explained Bossun.

"Okay, then me, Asahina, and Unyuu, the former Student Council members will form one group" said Tsubaki, after listening to Bossun's interpretation.

"Sure, Tsubaki-kun" smiled Mimorin.

"DOS!" agreed Daisy.

"Yabas! Who should I join a group with?" blushed Yabasawa-san.

"Yabasawa-san, you can join me, Roman-chan, and Yuuki-san's group" said Captain.

"Yabasatou" thanked Yabasawa-san.

"Then I will join a group with Enigman, Dante, Shinzou, and Otakura" replied Switch, looking at the other guys in his class.

"A weird combination!" yelled Himeko, throwing a tsukkomi, despite the gawky feelings between Bossun.

Himeko looked at the three groups that were formed. "Wait, so there is the Former Student Council Group, the Captain Group, and the Weirdo Group…wait, then what about me?" asked Himeko panicking.

"You can join with Bossun of course, pft" said Switch with a small laughter in the end.

"WAH- NO NO, I CAN'T-" shouted Himeko. Everyone stared at her. "…uh…I mean, is that even possible? Two people in a group? That's not even a group, it's more like a…" _Date_,Himeko thought.

"Chuuma-sensei said anything is fine, so just form a group with Bossun and everything will be perfect" Captain shooed away the others, which gave them the signal; _let's leave those two lovebirds alone_. The others understood and walked away, sneering.

Under the colorful maple trees, only Bossun and Himeko were left out.

"W-Well, shall we go? T-t-together?" asked Bossun with a ridiculously embarrassing face. His legs shook when he walked, as if they were going to break any time soon. He tripped on a stone, and landed flat on his face.

"Bossun! Are you oka-" Himeko asked worriedly, however as soon as Bossun lifted his face, Himeko's concerned face soon turned into a laugh. Her laugh had taken all her nervous feelings away, and it felt as if she didn't laugh for years. "Ahahahahaha, you…you…hahahahahaha…so funny…" Himeko wouldn't stop laughing at Bossun's face, she even snorted. His face was dirty and distorted. Bossun's sharp cat-like eyes were filled with tears, he had a runny nose, and his lips were puckered. He looked like a child, but at the same time, he also looked very goofy.

While Himeko was laughing on the ground, Bossun's face 'turned back to normal'. He then smiled at Himeko and said, "Finally, you are laughing. It's been awhile since we had a normal conversation…"

Himeko got up, wiped her tears, and said, "Yeah, it's been awhile" and then she smiled.

They decided to take a stroll around the temple. The Kiyomizu temple was crowded with people, mostly with students and tourists. The temple looked very traditional. Some people were praying, while others went to near-by stores to buy souvenirs. When Bossun and Himeko were walking, Bossun saw a mother and her daughter buying a pair of omamori (a Japanese amulet) in one of the souvenir shops.

"Hey, Himeko, you wanna go buy a souvenir?" asked Bossun, who didn't feel any awkward with his friend anymore.

"Yeah, sure" replied Himeko, who felt the same way.

They walked over to the shop. There weren't that many people because there were a lot of souvenir shops nearby the temple. The shop sold all sorts of traditional Japanese things such as charms, kimonos, and dolls.

"Hey, hey, Bossun. Look at this, it's so cute!" Himeko pointed at the shelf, where the traditional Japanese dolls sat. The doll that Himeko was pointing had black hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, wearing a bright red kimono.

"Hmm…yeah…" Bossun answered her without looking. He was squatting on the floor, staring at the omamoris that previously the mother and her daughter were looking at. There were various different kinds that provided different blessings and protection. Himeko walked over to where Bossun was, and squatted next to him.

"Hmm…I think I am going to take the kaiun omamori (open luck, better fortune)…" said Bossun, as he picked up the charm.

"Why do you need a kaiun omamori anyway? But then, hmm…I think I am going to buy the gakugyo-joju omamori, for the coming university entrance exam…" spoke Himeko, looking at the other omamoris.

Bossun stood up to pay for his souvenir. As Himeko was about to stand up, something took her attention. Next to the gakugyo-joju omamori, there was the en-musubi, a love and marriage charm. She picked it up, blushed, and stared at it for a long time. After a few minutes, Bossun came back from the cash-register.

"The line was pretty long, Oi, Himeko, what are you still doing here?" asked Bossun as he stuffed his charm in his pocket.

"N-nothing, I am going to pay for my things!" Bossun's approach surprised Himeko. She quickly hid the two omamoris behind her back, and ran towards the cash-register. After she paid for her things, she thought, _I…I BOUGHT IT! I BOUGHT IT WITHOUT THINKING! ARG, IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN HAIRY RED HORNED CATERPILLAR, WHY IN THE WORLD DID HE HAVE TO COME AT THAT EXACT MOMENT? _Himeko sighed, and then walked over to where Bossun was.

They still had another hour left. With nothing else to do, they went inside a sweets shop neighboring the temple. Bossun and Himeko sat across from each other, next to the window. The waitress brought the menu over.

"I will have a mitsumame, please" ordered Himeko.

"And I will have one anmitsu, please" ordered Bossun.

While they were waiting for their food, silence overtook them and the awkward atmosphere came back. They both had nothing to talk about, and had nothing to say to each other. So Bossun suddenly talked about the confession without thinking, "H-Himeko, about the confession-"

As soon as Himeko heard the word _confession_ coming out of Bossun's mouth, she cut off his words by standing up from her seat and yelling, "IT-IT WAS JUST A JOKE! I DID IT TO MAKE YOU SURPRISED!" She was blushing and panicking, afraid that Bossun would bring about the topic again.

"O-oh, okay…" When Himeko had finished her sentence, Bossun had a bit of a sad expression. His heart felt as if someone had just hit it with a hammer. He didn't understand why he was feeling like that. He thought, _Shoot, I shouldn't have brought that topic up…I am so STUPID…why am I even feeling like this any way…this feeling…_

Himeko noticed Bossun's expression, and she looked down. Her hair covered her eyes and she felt nervous. She felt that she had done something wrong. She didn't plan to lie to him, and wanted to tell him the truth. _THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THAT DESIRE POTION_, she blamed. So she opened her mouth to speak, "Bo-Bossun…you know…the words I told you that day was-"

"It was just a joke, right?" smiled Bossun. Even though he smiled, he felt unhappy inside.

"R-right. Haha…" Himeko smiled painfully. Her heart ached. Somehow she felt like the whole sky just fell on her. Unknowingly, tears started to swell up in her eyes. Bossun noticed this and was surprised, "Himeko…"

"Ah, this-this is nothing, it's just…" Himeko couldn't take it anymore and ran away. She felt like running away from her situation, from her troubles, from Bossun, whom was her savior, her friend, and was the first person she ever fell in love with…

Bossun stayed standing alone. He didn't chase her, because he didn't know what to say or what to do.

It was starting to rain outside. Gray clouds formed, and soon after it didn't even look like the sunny day from before. The weather had lost its beauty and praises, many people outside were running to indoor places to shield themselves from the rain.

Only Himeko was left in the rain. She didn't have an umbrella, nor did she know where to go. She checked her pocket. She only had a few dollars and a Pelocan lollipop. Himeko put the lollipop in her mouth to get rid of her hunger. _Idiot, idiot, I am such an idiot…_, repeated Himeko. She continued to walk, and then found a convenience store. She stayed outside the store, waiting for the rain to stop. Himeko looked down and thought about many things. Then, she noticed a pair of red shoes right in front of her.

When Himeko looked up slowly, the person in front of her was wearing a white skirt, a little up to her knees. She was also wearing a pink fluffy sleeved shirt, with a red hairband with a ribbon attached on her head, to match her shoes. Her long, wavy orange hair rested on her shoulders. Himeko gasped, "-M-Momoka!"

Momoka smiled, "Nee-san…"


	5. I Won't Run Away Anymore

_I don't know why, but I just don't understand my feelings…_

Bossun left the sweets shop, and came back to the Kiyomizu Temple by himself. He also didn't have an umbrella with him, because he didn't think the sunny weather from before would change so drastically. As he arrived, Class 3-C were all under their umbrellas. The Former Student Council Group, the Captain Group, and the Weirdo Group, all gathered around Bossun, when they saw him without Himeko, all wet and gloomy.

"Bossun, why are you here alone? Where is Himeko-chan?" Captain asked worriedly, as she handed Bossun an extra umbrella she had with her.

Bossun refused and said, "She ran away…" He looked down on the ground, because he wanted to avoid his friends' eyes.

When Bossun had finished his sentence, his friends somehow knew what was going on between Bossun and Himeko, during the time they were together by themselves.

"You are horrible, Bossun" shouted Yabasawa-san.

"The worst" added Tsubaki. Even though he was also as dense as his brother about love, he knew something was going on, so he also joined in to criticize his twin brother.

"You are lower than a bug" paused Daisy and she added, "A red horned caterpillar".

"W-WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?!" exclaimed Bossun with his face, looking like a baby who just had his candy taken.

"Devil in pure white clothing" spoke Dante with his visual kei pose.

"YOU TOO, DANTE?!"

"You should have been more considerate, Bossun" Switch joined in.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" bawled Bossun, as he had no one to stand up for him.

"Poor Himeko-chan…" Captain concluded.

"SHADDUP, SHADDUP, KIIIIIIIII! SHADDUP, SHADDUP, KIIIIIIIII!" yelled Bossun, half crying and half annoyed. He was gritting his teeth, punching his hands in the air, and jumping up and down, to somehow release his anger.

"BOSSUN SNAPPED!" they all yelled.

* * *

When Himeko looked up slowly, the person in front of her was wearing a white skirt, a little up to her knees. She was also wearing a pink fluffy sleeved shirt, with a red hairband with a ribbon attached on her head, to match her shoes. Her long, wavy orange hair rested on her shoulders. Himeko gasped, "-M-Momoka!"

Momoka smiled, "Nee-san…"

"Momoka, what are you doing here?" asked Himeko with a surprised look.

"I came to Kyoto yesterday to prepare a concert tomorrow. I wanted to go to the convenience store to buy some snacks and I found you here, nee-san."

"I-I see…" replied Himeko, as her surprised look faded away.

"What are you doing here, nee-san?" asked Momoka curiously.

"I came here for a field trip and then with Bo-" stopped Himeko. She wanted to finish what she was about to say, but something prevented her from replying back to Momoka, who was still waiting for her answer.

Momoka felt as if she shouldn't have asked Himeko why she was here, so she asked a different question, "Nee-san, do you want to spend the night today at the hotel I'm staying? I will lend you my clothes, so you can take a shower."

"Thanks Momoka, that's just the thing I need right now" replied Himeko. Her hair and her clothes were all drenched by rain, and she really wanted a shower right now.

So Momoka took Himeko under her umbrella, and walked to a red building nearby. On the front of the building, the sign read, _Teruko's Ch-Ch Hotel_.

"What's with the name of the hotel? And who is Teruko anyway? What's with the Ch-Ch? It doesn't make any sense!" off went Himeko's tsukkomi.

"Ah, me and my manager, Itami Shizuka-san were just going to stay in Kyoto for a few days, so we didn't plan anything ahead. Most hotels were booked by tourists who planned their vacation beforehand, so the only hotel that we could spend the night was here. It seems that Teruko-san is the manager of this hotel and Ch-Ch is her favorite line from a television show" explained Momoka, as both the girls walked to the room, where Momoka and her manager were staying at.

They entered room 307. The small living room had a medium-sized TV, with two small sofas. Next to the living room, were two white beds across the small tea table, next to the window. Everything in the room looked cozy and comfortable.

"Even though the name of the hotel is weird, but I guess this room here is not that bad…" commented Himeko, as she looked around the room.

"Nee-san, the bathroom is right next to the closet. Here are my clothes…" Momoka handed Himeko a black lace top and a pair of white shorts. "While you take a shower, I'll call Shizuka-san that you will be staying here tonight."

"Thanks Momoka" smiled Himeko.

"Please, stop it… you are flattering me, Nee-san" blushed Momoka.

Himeko went inside the bathroom to take a shower. Momoka took out her pink phone to call her manager, "Hello? Shizuka-san? Yes, I am at the hotel right now. Umm…Shizuka-san? My friend was here for her school trip, but something happened, so can she spend the night here? Yes, yes…You won't be coming back here tonight? …yes… you still haven't finished preparing for the concert, I see…thank you, Shizuka-san, then I will hang-up the phone…"

After the phone call, Momoka poured herself a cup of tea, and sat on the chair next to the tea table, to wait for Himeko to come out from her shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Himeko came out. She was wearing Momoka's clothes and was drying her hair with a towel. "Haaa, now I feel much better…"

"Do you want a bottle of milk, nee-san?" Momoka asked as she stood up from her chair, to walk to the fridge near the table.

"Sure" answered Himeko.

Momoka handed her the bottle and they both sat down on the bed.

"Shizuka-san said you can take her bed since she won't be coming back here tonight, she said she need to finish preparing for the concert tomorrow."

"It must be hard to be a manager, huh…well, thank her for me, Momoka."

Momoka stared at Himeko as she drank her bottle of milk. Himeko noticed this and asked, "W-why are you staring at me?"

"Ah! Sorry, nee-san…but I really wanted to ask you…"

"Ask me what?" Himeko paused and then continued, "Oh…I guess I will have to tell you everything…" Momoka was determined to listen, so she sat close to Himeko to listen to her troubles.

"Okay, here it goes. I am not sure if you know about this, but since many people, my friends in school, have noticed this, I think you should know this as well…the fact that I am in love with Bossun…" Himeko blushed as she confessed.

Momoka also blushed as well and said, "That's great, nee-san."

Himeko smiled and continued, "But a few days ago, when I finally decided to tell Bossun about my feelings, he told me that he is going to the same university as me. I didn't get to confess, because if I did, how would I even be able to face him in the same university for the next four years? Then, a few days later, I drank a _Desire Potion_, that boosts my courage and takes away all my worries away, and I would do something that I'd wish I'd want to do, but never have the courage to do it. So then…I confessed to him…"

Momoka was both surprised and also happy for Himeko. She clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "I am so happy for you, nee-san!"

"Thanks, but…" Himeko looked down, which gave a depressing atmosphere. "When we all came here for the field trip, that idiot Bossun suddenly talked about the confession, and well… I shouted out that it was all a joke, I didn't want to lie to him, yet…I was afraid…afraid that he'd know the truth…so I ran away, because I felt like escaping…" Himeko finished her story.

"Nee-san…" Momoka felt sorry for her, so she hugged Himeko. The blonde haired girl hugged her back, also realizing that Momoka was trying to comfort her.

"But, you see nee-san, there's nothing wrong with being afraid that Bossman would know that you love him. There's nothing wrong to love someone you truly like from the bottom of your heart." When Momoka was speaking, she was thinking of how she confessed to Switch during Valentine's Day. She was rejected, however she felt refreshed and happy, that she had told her feelings to the person she loved and will still continue to love.

_She must be thinking about Switch right now…_ thought Himeko. She also thought about Bossun. How he saved her uncountable times, how Bossun rescued her from the darkness and brought her to the light. Not just from the Onihime's past, but also from when she was kidnapped in Osaka, and realized her own feelings…And also at the time when she was determined to confess to him, she realized that she was just running away, making excuses out of gratitude and appreciation for saving her…

Himeko smiled to herself, "You are right, Momoka." She looked up and spoke, "There shouldn't be any fear I should feel, that is," Himeko turned to look at Momoka's face, "when I want him to fully understand my feelings."

"Alright, now I feel deadly tired from all the thinking and worries! I am going to bed, goodnight Momoka" said Himeko as she crawled on the bed, ready to go to sleep.

"Nee-san, aren't you hungry? It's only 6:00 P.M…" worried Momoka.

"I was hungry before, but now I feel tired…I haven't gotten much sleep the past few days…" spoke Himeko, while hitting the pillow with her hands, in order to make it soft and comfortable.

"Okay, if you say so… oh, I forgot to ask you. Nee-san, do you want to come to my concert tomorrow? I can give you free tickets…" asked Momoka.

"No, that's okay. I think I will go back to where the others are tomorrow…" Himeko thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly, they said we were going to Ginkakuji in the afternoon tomorrow…" pondered Himeko.

"I understand. Shizuka-san will drive me to the concert place tomorrow. So I'll drop you off there on the way, nee-san" spoke Momoka, as she wanted to do something for Himeko.

"Thanks, Momoka…I really appreciate it" Himeko thanked Momoka and went to bed.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Good luck, nee-san!" Momoka encouraged Himeko, with her head peeking out of the car's window.

Himeko waved at the moving car to say goodbye. When she couldn't see the car anymore, she turned around. Himeko was determined as she marched to the destined place, which she'll face the biggest moment of her life.

Ginkakuji didn't look as traditional as Kiyomizu Temple, however the place itself looked environmental and natural. There were many trees, mostly maple trees. The lake nearby reflected the small building, and the leaves floated on the water.

The Kaimei students were touring the place, only Bossun stood under a maple tree near the lake, by himself. Himeko approached him. Bossun turned his head when he heard a footstep.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK" shouted Bossun, as he faced Himeko.

"Then why didn't you come for me?" asked Himeko.

"Because… because I didn't understand my feelings that time. But not anymore, Himeko." Bossun paused. He rustled in his pocket, and took out the charms that he bought back at the Kiyomizu Temple with Himeko. But there wasn't just one, but two. The first one was the kaiun omamori (open luck, better fortune), the one that Bossun had bought. The other one was en-musubi omamori (love and marriage charm), the same thing that Himeko had bought secretly behind her back. "This…I…"

Himeko put her forefinger on Bossun's lips, as if she knew what he was going to say, she stopped him from talking. "I love you Bossun and I am not joking. I won't run away from my feelings anymore. I love you not because you saved me, but because you…"

Bossun suddenly hugged Himeko tightly, "Yeah, I know. Because I love you too."

* * *

This is your author, Flagrance! Thank you so much for reading and please post a review! Anything is fine :)

BTW, this is NOT the end of 'My Desire to Love You', as there will be more BossunXHimeko lovey-dovey moments!

This is just the beginning, so look forward to it, people!


	6. Mutual Feelings and a Relationship

Himeko put her forefinger on Bossun's lips, as if she knew what he was going to say, she stopped him from talking. "I love you Bossun and I am not joking. I won't run away from my feelings anymore. I love you not because you saved me, but because you…"

Bossun suddenly hugged Himeko tightly, "Yeah, I know. Because I love you too."

Himeko blushed furiously, and her heart pounded. Her heartbeat was so loud, that even she could hear it herself, beating _thump thump thump_... no, she realized that the sound wasn't from her, but the person who was hugging her, Bossun, who had just realized his feelings and had confessed to Himeko.

Himeko looked up from Bossun's embrace, Bossun was also blushing, "B-Bossun…" Bossun let go of Himeko from embarrassment. He covered his face with his hand and looked at the other way, "L-let's go, Himeko…" The blonde haired girl smiled and replied, "Okay!" They walked to where the others were, gathered in front of the small temple.

"What are you guys doing?" questioned Bossun, as he and Himeko walked toward their friends.

"Ah, Bossun and Himeko-chan! We were just waiting for you guys to come! Chuuma-sensei said we are heading to Tetsugaku no Michi right now. He said we are going to walk there" explained Captain.

"So, what were you two doing?" asked Mimorin with a smile.

Both Bossun and Himeko blushed and they looked down. Everyone saw this and they all sneered. Captain, Yabasawa-san, Daisy, and Mimorin all gathered around Himeko. Switch, Dante, Shinzou, and even Tsubaki gathered around Bossun.

In the girls group, all the females were eager to ask their friend questions.

"So you are Bossun's girlfriend now? Huh, Himeko-chan?" asked Captain, teasing her friend with a smile.

"Yabas! Tell me about it!" blushed Yabasawa-san.

Himeko's eyes widened in surprise, "EH? I…I don't know…"

In the boys group, Bossun was also interrogated by his friends.

"So, what did you tell Himeko, huuuhhhhhhh?" asked Switch annoyingly.

"N-nothing much…" Bossun's face reddened and he looked the other way while answering Switch's question.

"We all know what you said to Onizuka, Fujisaki" After hearing the explanation from Switch, Tsubaki also wanted to get involved in his brother's love life.

"W-WAIT, EVEN TSUBAKI?!" yelled Bossun in surprise.

"Everyone knows about this Bossun-dono, Ha ha ha" laughed Shinzou.

"So, why did you choose Himeko as your fated person?" Switch wanted Bossun to fully realize his feelings further, and wanted something more to happen to his dear best friends.

~Back in the girls group~

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Daisy.

"Didn't he also say he loves you? It's a mutual love, so it must mean that you guys are in a relationship…" spoke Mimorin.

"H-he didn't say anything about being boyfriend and girlfriend…we just…c-confessed to each other…that's all" muttered Himeko, blushing.

"Well, did you ask him why he chose you? You know, how he realized his feelings?" questioned Captain.

"I didn't ask him anything…"

"Then, go ask him!" They all pushed Himeko to Bossun.

Himeko bumped into Bossun, "Huh? H-Himeko?" spoke Bossun in surprise.

"Ah, you-you-you see B-Bossun, I-"When Himeko was about to ask, she felt the eyes of her friends watching them, "N-nothing…nothing much…" and walked ahead of others.

_WAHH! I ALMOST ASKED HIM INFRONT OF OTHERS! WHY WERE THEY LOOKING AT US ANYWAYS?! DAMN, I THOUGHT MY HEART WAS ABOUT TO BURST… _thought Himeko, as she kept walking faster.

Tetsugaku no Michi was also called the Philosopher's Path. It is a pleasant stone path that follows a canal which is lined by hundreds of cherry blossom trees. However, it was autumn, and no cherry blossom trees bloomed, though there were a few maple trees to give a colorful feeling to its emptiness.

Himeko was walking alone ahead of Bossun and their friends. Captain, Yabasawa-san, Switch, Shinzou, and everyone pushed Bossun to Himeko. They encouraged him to walk, and talk to her.

Bossun walked next to Himeko. They were both blushing and did not look at each other. Himeko first opened her mouth to speak, "B-Bossun, I wanted to ask you something, that has been in my heart s-since the c-confession…"

"W-what is it?" asked Bossun who was still avoiding Himeko's eye contact.

"H-how did you r-realize your feelings?" Himeko was looking down to cover her face from embarrassment.

Bossun was surprised. His eyes widened, and he looked up to the sky to think for a moment. Bossun had realized his feelings, but he didn't know how to put it in words. "Hmm…I don't know how to put it in words…but you can say that it's like this. When a person loves someone, their chest hurts. They can't focus and do anything other than think about that person. When that person is with someone else, they get jealous and it's painful, and they want them to only look at you. That's just how I feel… I feel like somewhere along the lines, I've always carried these feelings for you before, it's just that I didn't fully realize my feelings. I don't understand what kind of love, but being beside you and laughing together, and even the times we had fought, I've come to love them all. And then I realized that I had special feelings for you, in a way that a friend wouldn't…"

Himeko looked at Bossun astonished, then she asked another question, "…L-last question… why did you choose me?"

When Himeko had asked him that question, Bossun already knew the answer, "Wrong, I didn't choose you, we met!" smiled Bossun. Himeko smiled brightly with a red face. After answering Himeko's questions, Bossun also blushed. His face and ears were red. He faced front, and handed his hand to Himeko. At first Himeko hesitated, but in the end she held his hand.

Even though the cherry blossom trees didn't bloom and the maple trees filled it's emptiness, both Bossun and Himeko felt that all the trees bloomed with its beautiful pink flowers. The sky was clear and as they walked, they felt like spring once came again.

* * *

That night, in the inn that the Kaimei students were staying at, Himeko lied down on the futon ready to go to sleep. She tossed and turned, she couldn't go to sleep because of the words that Bossun had told her this afternoon. She was both surprised and happy at the same time.

"Can't go to sleep, Himeko-chan?" asked Captain who was rooming with her friend.

"No, I can't go to sleep. How can I even go to sleep with all the things that happened today?"

"That's true…you must be really happy. With all the confessions, it is now a mutual love. Congratulations!" spoke Captain. She was excited and joyful that her friends have expressed their feelings for each other, and now in a relationship.

"T-thanks, Captain" thanked Himeko. She looked up to the ceiling, smiled to herself, and then tried to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the Kaimei students were lining up to get on the bus, one-by-one to return to school. They were planning to go to Gion, Kyoto's most famous district, before heading back to school, but it was raining on that day, therefore it was canceled. Everyone was depressed, except for Himeko, who was still thinking about what had happened yesterday, which still felt like a dream to her. Just when Himeko was about to get on the bus, Switch stopped her.

"Himeko, I need to talk to you" said Switch in a serious tone.

"What is it, Switch?" Himeko was pretty curious, because by Switch's serious tone, she knew that it was something important.

"Himeko, let's get to the point. The _Desire Potion_ you drank a few days ago…" spoke Switch with his shining glasses.

_THE DESIRE POTION! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! _thought Himeko, as there were many things going on around her, she had forgotten the cause of all the fuss.

"…was just a normal tea. The potion itself was real, Chuu-san had made it and left it there in the club room. I told you that you drank the potion, but I lied and served you a tea instead. I planned everything because there wasn't any progress between you and Bossun." clarified Switch.

"WHAT?! SWITCH YOU-" the inside of Himeko's head was spinning. All the things that happened the past few days, the confession, running away, Momoka, Bossun, everything suddenly rushed inside her head. "SWITCH~~~~~~~" Himeko was about to murder her friend, but her anger turned into a blushing smile. She looked the other way, "T-thanks…" and she quickly got on the bus.

"I didn't expect that from her…" Switch was left alone with his laptop.

When Himeko got on the bus, she noticed Bossun sitting alone in the back. He was looking out the window, and was also thinking about the things that happened yesterday. Bossun looked as if he didn't get much sleep last night, as he had dark circles under his eyes. At first Himeko hesitated to sit next to him, but when the bus was about leave, without thinking, she sat right next to Bossun. Bossun woke up from his daydreaming, and was surprised when he found that Himeko was sitting next to him.

"H-hey…"

"Hey…"

They didn't speak much to each other during the whole bus ride, but they held each other's hand, until they reached their destination.

* * *

FLAGRANCE-DESU,

THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET!

LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHERE BOSSUN AND HIMEKO WILL GET INTIMATE!

THE STORY WILL BE GETTING INTENSE!

PLEASE POST A REVIEW!

Here is a quiz to answer for fun. Answer these questions and post them in the review section.

Anyone can answer these, including the guests (people who doesn't have an account), and the people who has an account:

1. What do you think will happen between Bossun and Himeko in the next chapter?

2. Tell me the names of three songs from the original Sket Dance anime.

3. Who is your favorite character in "My Desire to Love You"?


	7. A Feeling That's Hidden in My Heart

It's been a few days since the school trip in Kyoto. It was a Friday afternoon and the weather was sunny. Sket-Dan had no requests and they were all bored. Bossun and Himeko, now in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, were sipping their tea, sitting next to each other on the couch. Switch was usually sitting on his chair, playing _True Heart Graffiti_, a dating simulation game. All of a sudden, the door opened and Captain, Yabasawa-san, Dante, and Shinzou entered the club room.

"Bossun-dono, Himeko-dono, congratulations on your first day of your relationship in school!" grinned Shinzou.

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!" Both Bossun and Himeko blushed, while shouting at the same time.

"I told everyone about the relationship between you two" spoke Captain.

"Passionate connexion" uttered Dante, keeping his poker face.

"Yabas! How far did you get?" asked Yabasawa-san.

"Bossun and Himeko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage" Switch joined in, and was having fun teasing the couple, by singing the song with his vocal synthesizer.

"YOU- SHUT UP!" Both Bossun and Himeko couldn't take it anymore of their teasing. They were already as red as an apple, and didn't want to hear anymore of anyone's teasing, because they had experienced enough from their friends, back at the school trip in Kyoto.

Captain, Yabasawa-san, Dante, and Shinzou said their goodbyes, and went back to their classroom. "WHAT WERE THEY HERE FOR?!" Himeko threw her usual tsukkomi.

Suddenly, not so after their friends have left, the floor shook with someone running in the hallway, _STOMP STOMP STOMP_, very rapidly towards the Sket-Dan club room. The door quickly opened, and Kakiuchi Jin had burst in the club room. Without a moment of hesitation, Jin had blurted out, "HIMEKO-SAN, I HEARD YOU WERE DATING BOSSUN-SAN FOR REAL THIS TIME! ARE YOU FOR REAL?!"

"EH?! WHAT, H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Himeko shouted as her temperature rose up, making her face bright red.

"Everyone knows about this Himeko, lol" teased Switch, still sitting on his chair calmly.

Ignoring Switch, Jin asked furiously, "HAVE YOU GUYS EVEN KISSED YET?!"

Upon hearing Jin's question, both Bossun and Himeko blushed and yelled, "WHATTTTT?!"

"HEY, SHUT UP, IT'S NOT LIKE…it's not like that…" Himeko denied it, and looked at the other way.

Jin noticed Himeko's expression, "So you haven't even kissed yet… which means you two are not even in that kind of relationship, and I still have a chance!"

"WE-WE-WE HELD HANDS, OKAY?!" Bossun suddenly blurted out. All the confusion had forced him to speak the unnecessary things.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" smirked Jin and he continued, "WHICH MEANS, YOU CAN STILL GO OUT WITH ME, RIGHT HIMEKO-SAN?!" asked Jin with a hopeful expression.

"WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN? H-HIMEKO IS MINE!" When Bossun had finished his sentence, silence fell. Everyone in the room blushed, especially Himeko. _Wha-what are you saying, Bossun? _thought Himeko.

"Fine, I understand." With that reply, both Bossun and Himeko sighed in relief.

"Then show me the proof that you guys are really going out. It must not be like last time" Jin smirked wickedly.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Himeko yelled in surprise.

"Fine, I will prove it to you!" Bossun accepted the challenge without thinking.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"SHUT UP!" Himeko shouted. She was filled with mixed emotions. She was confused, yet happy, anyhow she didn't know what to do.

Both Bossun and Himeko sat on the tatami-mat next to each other. Bossun had accepted the challenge, but he just didn't know what to do.

"H-Himeko…" Bossun started off by calling her name.

"Hm..yeah?" Himeko replied, not looking at him in the eyes.

Bossun and Himeko could feel that both Switch and Jin were watching them. "H-hey…could you just leave us alone? It's really awkward, if you keep staring at us…" asked Bossun.

"Sure thing~ have fun, you two! K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Switch pushed Jin out of the club room, while teasing them by spelling out the word, _kissing_. They left the couple to give them some time alone together, but they hid outside the club room window, to observe what they were doing.

"Those two…are they really going out together? I mean, Himeko-san looks as if she had changed…you know, it's like she became another different person..."

"Well, a human in love is so strong and beautiful, no one can win against such strong feelings…including you, pft" mocked Switch.

"That was sarcastic, wasn't it?" spoke Jin.

"It's true, love pierces the heart more fiercely than the sharpest sword, yet it can also protect your heart with a power stronger than the hardest shield" Switch looked at Bossun and Himeko from the window, while thinking about his past and about Momoka.

_Damn it, that Switch…it's so awkward now… _cursed Himeko, as the room was filled with awkwardness and quiet atmosphere. Himeko looked down. She just didn't know what to do.

To break the silence, Bossun spoke first, "I-it's just the two of us…and no hindrances can enter…huh…"

"Y-yeah…" Himeko didn't know what to talk about, so she talked about random things. "H-hey, Tsubaki is lucky huh, with Kiri protecting him. Ha ha, even though there are no enemies around in this kind of era, he's willing to protect him no matter what. It'd be great if he became my lackey…" Himeko mumbled, while blushing.

Bossun suddenly put his hand on Himeko's hand, which was resting next to his, and he spoke in a serious tone, "Don't say that guy's name, when it's just the two of us."

Himeko paused, she was surprised at what Bossun had said, "O-okay…" Their fingers intertwined slowly, and their heartbeats thumped at the same time. The warmth of Bossun's hand slowly transferred to Himeko's. They kept holding their hands until they shared the same temperature. Both their palm and their fingertips were hot with each other's warmth, as if there was electricity running through them.

"B-Bossun…" _My heart feels fluttery…_ thought Himeko, with a red face.

"I'd never thought we would end up like this…being in this kind of relationship…" smiled Bossun, as he blushed at the same time, "I am really glad that we can be like this. Time after time, I didn't notice much, but right now…I've become wanting your everything…" Bossun looked at Himeko with feverish eyes.

Himeko's face flushed, she looked down and replied, "I..love…you..I always… always…want to be with you…"

"Yeah…I know…because I feel the same way…" Bossun put his other hand on Himeko's face, and caressed her red cheeks.

_It's weird…Bossun is acting completely different than how he usually does…He's touching me gently…as if I might break really easily… _thought Himeko, as her sapphire eyes looked at Bossun's chocolate eyes. Himeko closed her eyes. She could only hear Bossun's tender breathing. Even so, Himeko could tell that Bossun was drawing close to her face.

_Bossun's breath is so close…it's hot… his temperature is infectious…and his scent… my heart won't stop pounding…_

Bossun drew closer and closer to Himeko's lips…

_BAM_! Suddenly, Jin opened the club room's window and yelled, "YOU-YOU YOU WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? YOU-YOU CAN'T DO THAT?!" while blushing.

"W-why not? This proves that H-Himeko is my g-girlfriend, no?" replied Bossun. His face looked as if it was melting, due to the shock and the embarrassment. _I…I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HIMEKO! _Bossun yelled in his mind.

Himeko stared at her boyfriend with her red face. _T-THAT WAS CLOSE! WE WERE JUST A CENTIMETER AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! _Himeko's head was spinning, while reminiscing what just happened before Jin had interrupted her moment with Bossun.

"I-I GET IT, I GET YOUR RELATIONSHIP NOW, BUT I'M STILL NOT GIVING UP. EVEN IF YOU GUYS ARE IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP, I WILL STEAL HIMEKO-SAN AWAY FROM YOU, BOSSUN-SAN!" pointed Jin.

"Sure, anytime, because I will protect her no matter what" smiled Bossun, as Jin walked out of the club room.

Himeko looked at Bossun. Her heart was still pounding from hearing Bossun's words. _To protect…Bossun is going to protect me…_ thought Himeko.

"I am heading home first" Switch noticed the atmosphere really quickly, so he walked out and headed home.

The clubroom was now quiet again. Many thoughts and emotions filled Himeko's head, especially the moment when Bossun was about kiss her. "I-I am going home!" shouted Himeko.

"Wait!" Bossun suddenly grabbed Himeko's arm. He pulled her quickly and pressed his lips to Himeko's mouth gently. Himeko's eyes widened, she was astonished by Bossun's sudden action. _B-Bossun…he…his lips…_ Himeko then closed her eyes. She could feel the soft strength of his kiss that engulfed her slowly, gaining in strength, she found herself wrapped up in Bossun's body, heart, and soul. The sun was setting, and their shadows overlapped. Bossun let go of Himeko. His face was red, even redder than Himeko's, as he was the one who lead the action. Bossun himself was confused on why he suddenly did that, and then he quickly handed her a ticket, "B-Be there at 12 tomorrow." Bossun grabbed his bag and ran out of the club room as fast as he could, leaving Himeko alone.

It was a quick, small little kiss, but Himeko felt that it lasted long. She was stunned by the kiss, all her feelings and emotions were messed up. Himeko didn't have the strength to stand up anymore, so she just sat on the club room's floor. She touched her lips with her hand and whispered, "Bossun…" Himeko herself hadn't noticed, but the feeling, desire was hidden in her throbbing heart.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: LOOK FORWARD TO THEIR HEART THROBBING DATE!


	8. You Are The Only One

_Beep Beep Beep_

The morning alarm woke the beautiful blonde haired girl. She pressed the button and yawned. Himeko didn't get much sleep last night, due to the thing that happened with Bossun yesterday. She looked at the ticket that Bossun had given her; it was an amusement park ticket to Momon Land. Himeko walked up to her closet, and spent hours and hours of thinking what to wear for her first date with her boyfriend.

"FHAAAAA! THIS IS TAKING WAY TOO LONG! HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW WHAT TO WEAR FOR MY F-FIRST D-D-DATE WITH B-BOSSUN?!" shouted Himeko, still in her pajamas.

"HIME, WHAT'S WRONG? IT'S MORNING, AND YOU ARE ALREADY SHOUTING…" Himeko's mom, the Legendary Oniyome, bursted into her daughter's room, with a worried face.

"WAHHH! IT'S NOTHING, I WAS JUST…THINKING…SO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" screamed Himeko, scared that her mom would meddle in her business. Himeko pushed her out of her room, and sighed. Then, she called Momoka for suggestions. After another two hours, Himeko finally chose a dark blue blouse, a white skirt, and a long black stocking to wear for her date. Himeko clipped her hair sideways; she then looked at the mirror. She touched her lips and blushed. _My first date with Bossun…_ Himeko checked her clock, it was already 12, and she was supposed to meet Bossun in front of Momon Land. She quickly put on her caramel-colored boots, and headed out the door.

20 minutes later, Himeko arrived at the amusement park. She was running toward where Bossun was. He was looking at himself in the mirror nearby, and checking if he looked okay. He was wearing a black hooded jacket and a pair of dark blue shorts. It didn't look as if Bossun spent a lot of time choosing his clothes, but he woke up early, and also didn't know what to choose, in the end, he just went along with his usual clothing. Bossun put on an embarrassing red face, even before Himeko got there. He was also nervous, and he didn't know what to do or talk about. When Himeko did really arrive, both of them had their red faces on.

"H-hey…good weather…huh..."

"Y-yeah…"

Himeko's POV:

_HAA~~ WHAT SHOULD I DO? I AM TOO NERVOUS…HOW AM I GOING TO FACE HIM FROM NOW ON…IS IT EVEN NATURAL FOR OTHER COUPLES?...WELL, WE JUST STARTED DATING, AND NOW…EVERYTHING FEELS SO RUSHED…AND THAT KISS…AND WHY THE HELL DOES BOSSUN LOOK KIND OF COOL TODAY?!_

Himeko stared at Bossun's face, and then his lips.

Bossun's POV:

_GAHHHH! HIMEKO LOOKS DIFFERENT TODAY…KIND OF CUTE…IN A WAY…ANYWAYS, WHY DID I EVEN DO THAT TO HIMEKO YESTERDAY? CRAP, IT'S MAKING ME SUPER NERVOUS RIGHT NOW! WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO MAKE THINGS LOOK NATURAL FOR US?_

Bossun looked at Himeko's face, and then down to her lips.

"AH!" Both Bossun and Himeko's eyes met, and they quickly looked away from each other.

_W-WHERE WAS I LOOKING?! _thought Himeko, as her face glowed red.

"H-Himeko, let's just enjoy o-our d-date today" smiled Bossun, as his cheeks still stayed red. He offered his hand to his girlfriend.

"O-okay" Himeko agreed, and took her boyfriend's hand.

Bossun and Himeko rode rollercoaster, water rides, pirate ship, UFO, and many more, without the embarrassment or awkwardness getting in their way. Both of them had pretty much forgotten about their kiss, due to having too much fun in Momon Land.

When lunch time came, they entered a small restaurant in the amusement park, to enjoy their lunch. Himeko was eating fried rice and accidentally, without noticing, got food near her mouth. Bossun noticed it, and suddenly threw his usual tsukkomi, "What are you in grade school? Not many people manage to get a grain of rice stuck on their mouth, you know?"

Himeko got irritated at Bossun, and yelled, "What did you say?"

Bossun stood up and leaned toward Himeko, and he wiped her mouth with his bare hand. Then, he froze. Bossun himself didn't know why on earth he did that. The couple blushed furiously, and quietly finished their lunch.

When the amusement park was about to close, the couple came out.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah, I loved the rollercoaster"

"Um…Himeko, I…I'll walk you home, okay?" spoke Bossun, as he scratched his face.

"Eh? Why? I can walk home by myself, it's totally fine" questioned Himeko, wondering why her boyfriend would suddenly ask that question.

"…I…I am just worried, okay?" shouted Bossun, and then he whispered, "…because it's dangerous for my g-girlfriend to walk home alone…so as your b-boyfriend…I thought…well…"

Himeko blushed.

Bossun blushed.

Both of them stayed quiet, until they found an old lady with a lot of heavy looking bags. Bossun and Himeko went over to help the old lady.

"Obaa-san, I'll help you with that" Bossun lifted the heavy looking luggage, with his bare hands.

"It's fine. I can carry this myself, thank you. I can't ask you to help a stranger like me…" The granny felt sorry that she was disturbing the couple's date.

"Obaa-san, we are the Sket-Dan. We help anyone in need!" Himeko also came over, and both Bossun and Himeko did their usual Sket-Dan pose with their arms.

When they finally arrived at the old lady's house, and had put her belongings in front of her house, she thanked the couple, "This place here is enough. You've really helped out a lot, thank you."

Both Bossun and Himeko smiled, "It's our pleasure to be able to help you."

"It's really great, you are really a compatible couple" Bossun and Himeko blushed. The granny continued, "It reminds me of when I was young…it really was precious…the time spent with the one you love, is more precious than anything else in the world. I may be this old, but when I was young, I too spent some time in love, seeing the both of you make me really envious. Well goodbye, thank you."

The old lady went back to her house, and the blushing couple was left alone. Then, they started walking towards Himeko's house. While walking, something had taken Himeko's attention.

"That park…" Himeko looked at the place, where Bossun had once saved her from the darkness, from Onihime's past.

Bossun also looked at the park, and asked his girlfriend, "Himeko, do you want to hang out there for a bit?"

"Yeah" agreed the former Onihime.

They entered the park, and sat on the swings.

"How nostalgic…" spoke Himeko.

"You're right, it's been a while since the last time we came here with Switch" smiled Bossun.

Himeko thought of her past when Bossun had saved, and offered her his hand in this very park. Usually, she would feel like crying when she thinks about this, but now, after she had confessed her feelings to Bossun, she would look up to the sky and smile.

"Bossun" Himeko rose, and walked over to Bossun's swing.

"Hmm?" Bossun turned his face to look at the girl.

"C-close your eyes…" mumbled Himeko.

"EH?! Why? What are you going to do?" blushed Bossun.

"Just close them!" shouted Himeko.

Bossun closed his eyes. His heart was pounding. He felt as if he knew what was going to happen next, what Himeko was going to do to him. But he was wrong. Himeko just kissed his forehead, and while blushing said, "Thanks"

Bossun's face reddened far more than before, and he touched his forehead where Himeko had just kissed, "F-For what?"

"Nothing" Himeko smiled.

Bossun continued to blush, and spoke the words that both he and Himeko would have never thought Bossun say, "You don't know how much your smile makes my heart race, do you?"

_WHAT?! _Both Bossun and Himeko thought, with their mouths open.

The embarrassment and the awkwardness soon came back. They both looked away from each other, then Bossun mumbled, "D-do you want to come over to m-my h-house?"

"Eh…em…uh…EHHHHHHHH?!" yelled Himeko, surprised at what she had just heard.

10 MINUTES LATER

_How… HOW DID I EVEN END UP IN BOSSUN'S HOUSE?! I…I MUST HAVE BEEN PARALYZED!_

Himeko came in, the house looked clean. Everything in Bossun's house looked cozy. She had come to his house before, but that time, Switch was also there with her.

"Where is Akane-san and Rumi-chan?" asked Himeko, as she looked around the living room.

"Oh, mom went out overseas for a business trip, and Rumi is sleeping over at her friend's house for two days…" spoke Bossun, as he put his bag down.

"…wait…so that means…WE ARE ALONE?!" shouted Himeko, with wide eyes.

"EH?!...I..I guess so…" even Bossun was surprised.

_THIS…THIS IS SO AWKWARD! _thought Bossun and Himeko.

Bossun's POV:

_WHY DID I EVEN BRING HIMEKO TO MY HOUSE? I MUST BE SOME KIND OF SICK BASTARD! I AM CRAZY!_

Himeko's POV:

_WE ARE ALONE! WHY DID HE EVEN INVITE ME HERE? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? IS HE GOING TO DO SOMETHING WEIRD TO ME?!_

Bossun suddenly stood up and walked to the shelf, under the TV. He took out a game, and asked Himeko, "L-Let's play Monster Fantasy 2…" That had broken the silence.

"I-It already came out? MonFan 2?!" The game suddenly interested Himeko.

"Yeah…this version is much cooler than the first version. It has more characters, weapons, and missions!" Bossun and Himeko weren't awkward with each other anymore, due to the influence of MonFan 2.

Both Bossun and Himeko were eating popcorns, and were playing the game together. The couple reached out to grab some popcorn, together at the same time. They suddenly froze, took their eyes off the screen, and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I guess this isn't much of a good date after all, huh…I wanted to make this day a happy and a memorable date for you…but I don't really know how dates work at all… so…I guess I failed as a good boyfriend to you?!" Bossun sadly smiled, trying to hide his depression.

"No…I really enjoyed our date. This…this is embarrassing, but…it will be an unforgettable first date I'll ever treasure in my life! So…you didn't fail as m-my b-boyfriend…" blushed Himeko.

Both of them smiled. Their lips came closer and closer together, they could only hear each other's heart beats, souls, breaths…but both of their characters from MonFan 2 had died, and the narrator shouted, "YOU LOSE!" The couple jumped a little, blushed, and then continued to play the game.

_T-THAT WAS SO CLOSE, IF ONLY THE GAME DIDN'T INTERUPT, THEN…WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?! I MUST BE A PERVERT! _Himeko screamed in her mind.

Not so long after, the couple was so hooked on to the game, that they stayed up till morning. Birds chirped, and the morning sunshine shone, Himeko woke up and found herself sleeping on Bossun's shoulder. Bossun was closing his eyes, and was continuing to sleep. Himeko looked closely at his face. _His hair is messy…and his eyelashes are long, not as long as Tsubaki's though….j-just for a bit…it's okay right? _Himeko secretly, but quickly kissed Bossun on his lips, and smiled. Then, she took her bag, got out of the house silently, and walked home. As soon as Himeko left, Bossun opened his eyes, and touched his lips while blushing, "W-why did she do that?" _Geez, Himeko…you are the only one who can make my heart beat fast like this… _thought Bossun, as he covered his glowing red face with his hands.

* * *

The author will be taking a break to collect more information, and will promise to bring a new/fresh/juicy/romantic chapter next time!

The next chapter will be released probably on August.

Sorry, but please please please, don't take your eyes off of "My Desire to Love You"!

Post reviews please!

THANK YOU


	9. Love Symptom

Hello, fans&readers!

This is Flagrance (a.k.a Fura-chan) and I give you the chapter 9 of "My Desire to Love You" (finally!)

I am truly sorry for the delay, as I was adding more things to the story & also I was busy with my school life.

Yes, as I have promised you, your favorite couple, BossunXHimeko's lovey-dovey moments are all over the place, ENJOY :D

* * *

It was a usual day in the Sket-Dan club room. Captain came in to visit the Sket-Dan trios.

"Hey guys, I just dropped in to talk to you guys" spoke Captain in her usual calm voice.

"Hey Captain," welcomed Bossun, then he turned his head towards Himeko, "Himeko, make us some tea"

"Is green tea okay with you, Captain? Bossun?"

Captain and Bossun both Nodded. Himeko made the tea and brought it over to the consulting table. Captain sipped her green tea and opened her mouth to speak.

"So…you two are still calling each other's nicknames… even when you confessed to each other, held hands, kissed, and even went on a date…" spoke Captain with a straight poker face.

"WHAT?!" both Himeko and Bossun yelled. Himeko almost choked on her portion of tea.

"WAIT, HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT?" shouted Bossun with a red face.

"Ah! It was Switch…" answered Captain. The couple turned their heads toward Switch and stared at him; Switch gave them a V-sign.

Captain looked at her watch, "Oh, I've got to go to the practice right now…thanks for the tea, Himeko-chan…bye"

After Captain had left the trio, the Sket Dan club room became quiet. Bossun was reading his usual comic books and Switch was watching his animes by his headphones. The eerie atmosphere of the Sket-Dan clubroom gave Bossun a disturbing feeling. Bossun looked around the room, he wanted to break up the aura around them. He noticed his girlfriend, sitting faintly on her chair, with her face down on her desk.

Bossun stared at Himeko, "Himeko, you are unusually quiet today…"

"R-really?" Himeko lifted her face from her desk. She was sweating and her face was red.

"HIMEKO, WHAT'S WRONG?" shouted Bossun worriedly. Switch took off his headphones and looked at Himeko.

"I…I think I am sick…Ah! But I can still take down a bus…just give me something to drink…it's so hot…"

"What's with that pride of yours?" shouted Bossun as he went to get Himeko something to drink. There was no water, but there was cola. Bossun brought the cola over to his sick girlfriend. Himeko was now too weak to even lift her head towards her boyfriend. So, without hesitating, Bossun opened the bottle, lifted her face for her, and supported her neck with his hand. With the other hand, he grabbed the bottle and carefully put it towards her soft lips. Himeko didn't even bother to open her eyes, so she just gulped it down without thinking much.

Switch stared at the couple, then he used his voice synthesizer, "Bossun, I think you should take Himeko home."

Bossun couldn't take his eyes off of Himeko, "Yeah…I guess I should take her home… Switch, could you tell Chuu-san for me?"

Switch nodded, grabbed his laptop, and went out the door to Chuu-san's laboratory.

After Switch had left, Bossun took his and Himeko's bag. Himeko looked cold, so he took off his jacket and helped her put it on for her. Then, Bossun piggybacked her to her house. Himeko was breathing loudly, and was sweating all over. Bossun was worried, he finally arrived at his girlfriend's house. Bossun pressed the doorbell, but no one answered the call.

"H-Himeko? Are you awake? No one's home right now… Do you have a key?" Bossun lifted his head towards Himeko, who was on his back.

"…in…in my bag… small pocket…" whispered Himeko.

Bossun carefully put the sick blonde down and found her house key in her bag. With the house key, he opened the door, and again, carried Himeko back, and brought her upstairs, to her room. Bossun attentively laid her on her pink bed.

He went to get her a wet towel, when suddenly, Himeko grabbed his hand.

"HI-HIMEKO?" yelled Bossun in surprise.

Himeko slowly opened her bright sapphire eyes, "D-don't go…don't leave me…" wailed Himeko. Her tone, her voice, ringed in Bossun's ears.

"…b-but I have to cool your fever down…your face is all red, Himeko…"

Himeko sighed, then looked up at the boy in front of her, "The place that lets me feel most at ease is the place by your side…I guess I have to tell you this for you to understand…"

Bossun froze. Then blushed. Before he even had the chance to open his mouth and talk, Himeko caressed his face with her warm hands. They were face-to-face, just five inches away from each other. Himeko's sapphire eyes stared deep into Bossun's chocolate eyes, "Yusuke…" Himeko spoke gently, in a clear voice, and kept gazing at her boyfriend's eyes with her pink face. Bossun was too embarrassed to look at Himeko in her eyes, so he looked at the opposite direction.

_Wha-what's wrong with Himeko today? She's acting so different…she looks…looks cute… When did she start acting like this?...I think it was after… _thought Bossun as he tried not to look at Himeko in her eye.

"Will you look properly at me… Yusuke?" spoke Himeko playfully.

"You…w-why…why do you suddenly call me by my name?" Bossun turned towards Himeko with a flushed face.

Himeko blanked, and then smiled like an innocent child, "…call me…by my name too?"

"Wh-what's wrong with you? Talking about that now? It's embarrassing!"

"But since I have a name…a real name…I want Yusuke to call me by it…"

"WHA-?! NO!"

"If you don't, I will kiss you…"

Bossun hesitated for a moment and spoke, "…H-Hi…me…"

"One more time, Yusuke…"

"Hime…"

Himeko pulled her mouth over to his. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Y-You…you said you won't kiss me if I called you by your real name…" blushed Bossun.

"I guess I lied…." giggled Himeko, "…I couldn't help it… you just looked too cute…I…lov—"collapsed Himeko. Her face was burning and she was sweating a lot.

"HIMEKO!" Bossun quickly carried her back to her bed.

Himeko's fever was rising. She looked frail and weak. No one was home except for the couple. Bossun had to do something. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. _I guess I have to borrow the kitchen and the ingredients here… sorry, Himeko's mom…._ as Bossun took some vegetables from the fridge. In a half an hour, Bossun bought some medicines and he had made the vegetable soup for his sick girlfriend. He carried it upstairs to her room, where Himeko was still lying down on her bed, unconscious. Bossun placed the soup next to her bed. He was worried; worried that her fever would even rise higher, worried that she would never open her beautiful sapphire eyes, worried that she would never speak his name and smile again.

Bossun opened the medicine bag. He took the pills out and laid them on his hand. He stared hard; clenched his hand and thought of Himeko. Her soft short blonde hair, her deep sapphire eyes, and her radiating smile… He loved every part of her. Bossun put the pills in his mouth and "drank" some water. Then, he held the unconscious Himeko by her head, and fed her medicine mouth-to-mouth; it was more like a kiss, than an "emergency treatment." Himeko gasped for air, but Bossun wouldn't let her go. Himeko opened her eyes in surprise, finding Bossun mouth-to-mouth, kissing her. The boy finally let go of her and quickly turned his back towards the girl, who was covering her lips with her hand in embarrassment.

"Yu-Yusuke…" Even though Himeko couldn't see her boyfriend's face, she could see his red ears, and imagined his facial expression.

Bossun suddenly slapped his face, covered his face with the both of his hands, and ran towards the main door.

"W-Wait!" Himeko stepped out of bed, chased Bossun downstairs, caught him in front of the door, and back-hugged him.

"…I…I just wanted to say…t-thank you…" whispered Himeko, behind Bossun's back. Bossun turned around to face Himeko and grabbed her shoulders.

"Himeko, I-" Just when Bossun was about to finish his sentence, he tripped and fell towards Himeko on the ground.

The couple looked at each other in a blank, blushed furiously, and laughed at each other's clumsiness.

Bossun stopped laughing and looked Himeko straight in her eyes.

"Himeko…I lo-" Suddenly, Himeko stopped Bossun from talking, by putting her forefinger in front of his soft lips.

"Shhh…I love you, Yusuke…I really do…From here on, I want us to be together, always…forever…" smiled Himeko. She surrounded Bossun's neck with her arms and mustered up all her strength to pull herself to kiss him by his lips.

"Hime-"Himeko's lips softly touched his. Bossun could feel the warmth of her breath brushing the top of his lips. He looked at Himeko, her long eyelashes were fully closed and her pink lips were hidden by his. After a short observation of his girlfriend, Bossun closed his eyes.

_BAM!_

All of a sudden, the main door flew open, which caused Bossun to open his eyes; however Himeko wasn't bothered, and went on with the kissing.

"Are we too late?" Switch, unexpectedly, stepped into the house with Chuu-san. Both of them stared at the couple,

"Sorry to intrude" and then they closed the door.

"Wha- HEY! WAIT!" Bossun took Himeko off of him and called out to the two intruders.

Bossun went out and caught Switch by his shoulders, "Switch, why did you come here with Chuu-san?"

Switch stared at Bossun. Bossun's lips were swelling red because of Himeko's deep kisses.

_I guess we were really too late huh…_ thought Chuu-san.

"Bossun, three words. Cola, Chuu-san, love potion… get it?" Switch "talked" through his voice synthesizer.

"Cola? What co-" A sudden gush of the early occurrences rushed through Bossun's head. This was it. Bossun had given Himeko a bottle of coke, which was actually a love potion, which Chuu-san had made and left it in the club room.

"Don't…Don't tell me…this…" Bossun barely finished his sentence due to shock.

"The love potion that I created arouses the person who drinks it. He or she would devote his or herself to the person he or she loves from the bottom of his or her heart. This potion takes about 12 hours to wear off…" explained Chuu-san.

"It's already been 10 hours since Himeko drank the potion" said Switch.

_Which means 2 hours left…_ thought Bossun, as he thought of what to do during those 2 hours.

"Bossun, I think you should stay with Himeko until the effect wears off. Himeko's parents aren't home and I think she will feel much safer with you by her side."

"Eh? But…but…she's…SHE'S AROUSED!"

"But, I have to watch Yankee Detective episode 128… It's starting in about 10 minutes from now, so bye" Switch said his goodbyes and quickly ran home.

"EH?! SWITCH! YOU-…" Bossun turned to Chuu-san, "then, Chuu-san…"

"Ah…I've also got plans. I have to take Suzu and Remi to dinner, so I got to go…" then Chuu-san also walked towards home.

Bossun was left alone. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave his sick girlfriend alone in her house. What if some robbers, strangers, or even ninjas came into her house and kidnapped her?! Weird, strange things were going on in Bossun's head. So, in the end, Bossun decided to stay with Himeko for the remaining 2 hours. He walked into her house again. Himeko was lying on the cold wooden floor. Her face was red, either from her fever, or from the potion. Bossun took her upstairs and put her on her bed. He put the bed covers on her, so she wouldn't feel cold.

"It's so hot… hot…" Himeko kicked the covers and started to unbutton her shirt.

"WHA?! HIMEKO DON'T STRIP!" Bossun tried to cover his eyes and stop her from taking off her clothes at the same time.

"But…it's so hot…take it off for me…Yusuke…"

"You know that I can't…Himeko, I don't want to take an advantage of you…" Bossun gave Himeko a serious look.

"Yusuke…" Himeko took Bossun's hand and put it on her chest, "Yusuke, do you feel that? My heart… You are the only one who makes my heart beat this fast… My heart only belongs to you…" smiled Himeko.

_Damn it…Damn it…I can't take it anymore! _Bossun hugged Himeko tightly. Himeko hugged him back and they fell on the bed. Bossun wrapped his arms around her petite waist and leaned over Himeko. Himeko's back was pressed against the mattress and the couple looked at each other. They held each other close and kissed. It felt like a paradise for the both of them. It felt as if a spark just blew into a million pieces between the couple. Everything felt right with the world in this wonderful moment.

…

..

The next day, they woke up next to each other, clothes lying around the bedroom floor…

* * *

How's this for a new turn-up?!

Please please please write reviews!

Anything is fine :)

I am happy when I read your reviews! It boosts my energy!

Thank you, supporters!


End file.
